


Nap Time

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Queen One-Shots [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 90's Roger Taylor is an absolute dad, Breeding, Domestic Roger, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Roger being a really sweet caring dad, dad bod, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: In the years since Queen stopped touring, Roger has become softer in both demeanour and physique, and he's keen to have another baby with you. It drives you wild, and you're all too happy to oblige.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome! Thank you so much for reading!

“It’s alright, darling,” Roger sang, bouncing your two-year-old daughter against his side. He gazed down at her over the top of his sunglasses as she snuggled her head against the fine linen of his shirt. “Are you gonna go nap-nap? Yes?”

The pair of you dumped your bags in the hallway. It was a beautiful day, so the three of you had decided on a picnic in the park. Until your daughter ruled she had had enough of picnics and sunshine and that the three of you should go straight back home, lest half of London hear her teary rage. Like her father, there was no amount of coaxing you could do to get her to be quieter or more docile once her mind was made up. She wanted to go home. Now.

Fresh from a blistering tantrum in the car home, she peered up at her dad. The mention of nap time grabbed her attention. Her cheeks were scarlet, and ropes of snot dripped from her nose. But there was no question she was his daughter. Her watery blue eyes grew as she nodded, munching at her fingers.

“Yeah?” Roger beamed.

“Mum-mum!” She squeaked, grabbing at the space between her parents.

“You want mum-mum?” he babbled. "Where's mum-mum? Where is she? Let's get mum-mum?"

You were through in the kitchen, unloading your half-eaten lunch on the counter when you heard the word, ‘mum-mum.’ For a second, you prayed that Roger had the situation in hand.

But then Roger’s footsteps grew nearer. “She wants you.”

You turned around, giving your husband a look that seared through him. “You owe me for this.”

Roger smirked, handing her over to you. “I’ll wait for you in bed, then.”

Fifteen minutes later, you sauntered through to the bedroom. Roger was sprawled on the bed, resting his eyes. His shirt was closed by one single button around his chest, and you could see his stomach rising and falling steadily.

Queen had ceased touring a few years prior, and, to fill the void, you and Roger decided to start a family. Without a hectic schedule that dragged him away from you for months at a time, his image began to change as he eased himself into family life. He was softer, both in physique and demeanour, and the lines on his face grew more apparent with the nights he lost to nappy changes and night feeds. Somehow, it made you even more attracted to him.

You couldn’t resist the sight of him, laid out and ready for the taking. So you crawled on top of him.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. A drowsy smile worked its way across his features. “Hello, my love.”

Your hands slipped underneath the tails of his shirt to draw your nails up his sides. “Hello, Rogie.”

Roger scrunched up his nose, relishing your touch.

“What you thinking?” you asked, giving your hips a quick roll against him.

That was all it took before his hands grasped your thighs and his eyes fluttered open. “Do you ever think about having another?”

You cocked your head to the side, grinning at the thought.

“It’s not as if we’ve got anything better to do than shag each other as much as possible,” he continued.

You giggled, feeling the heat between your thighs growing.

“Especially since that little terror’s getting a bit older. Doesn’t get in the way as much.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t missed this,” Roger continued, his fingertips feathered over your tummy for a moment, before returning to stroke your thighs. “Plus you just looked so gorgeous when you were pregnant.”

You knew how much Roger enjoyed that. But you had never told him how you felt about the changes you saw in him. You looked down at his tummy, circling your fingers through downy wisps of hair. “I have to say, I think it suits you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Roger asked, sounding offended.

There was no point in skirting around the subject. “I like you a bit pudgier,” you declared, kneading his soft belly. “In fact, I love it. I think kids these days call it a ‘dad bod.’ More to hold on to, if you know what I mean.”

A playful look took hold of Roger’s face. He shook his head as his hands moved up to your hips. “Why don’t we test that theory?”

You shot him a knowing look as you rolled down beside him, lying on your back. “Go on then!”

Roger grinned, giving you a swift peck on the cheek before shuffling between your legs. The fabric of your dress caressed your thighs as it was hiked up around your hips. Roger’s lips were delicate against your skin, lavishing it with leisurely kisses from your knee to the edge of your underwear.

Moments like this had been so rare that even fleeting touches like this sent shocks through you, making your toes curl. It had been so long that you despairingly tried to restrain yourself while Roger slipped your underwear down your legs. Or when he gave a look that gave away everything inside his head. He was hellbent on devouring you.

Roger’s hands stayed on your hips, gripping them tightly as he pushed his mouth closer to your core.

The sensation of his tongue exploring every slick, throbbing fold made you keen against him, but he kept you right where you needed to be, pushing you down against the bed. You had to make do with grabbing tufts of his hair while your eyes screwed shut, being careful not to make a sound.

He was making it hard for you to do. His tongue darting over your clit pulled a breathless moan from your lips, forcing you to throw your hand over your mouth to keep quiet. You could feel his laughter vibrating through your body as he sought to push the same response from you again. His efforts had you teetering on the brink in no time.

“Roger?” you gasped, sitting up, breaking contact with him.

Roger was still on his front, looking up at you, wiping your slick from his chin. “What is it, my love?”

“We need to be quick.”

Roger nodded, clamping his lower lip between his teeth, as he got to his knees. His cock seemed to strain against his jeans, springing free as he tugged at his zipper. One hand pumped slowly around his thick, veined shaft, while the other planted itself on the pillow beside you as he leaned over.

You ached to have him closer, pulling him in by any means at your disposal. You reached up, edging him nearer by his hair, laying claim to his jawline and, eventually his mouth. The feeling of his body pressing against you, coupled with your scent on his skin was intoxicating. It only made that primal, feverish need inside you grow out of control the longer he dragged it out, the tip of his cock slipping between your folds, taunting you. “Are you going to pump another baby into me or what, Rogie?”

“What the lady wants,” he chuckled into the crook of your neck, lacing his fingers with your own, while his other hand guided his cock inside you.

He stretched you so deliciously around him, the warmth causing you to shudder. You had almost forgotten what it felt like. How incredible he felt. How full he made you. His movements were so slow and measured that it made you ache, your thighs pulling him closer to you. “Please, Rogie, faster,” you gasped.

Roger touched his nose to yours, smiling at you. His hips moved more harshly, keeping a terse and shallow rhythm. “We can’t, my love.”

The frustration made you whine. “Fuck.”

Roger’s grin only grew. “Don’t you like it like this?”

To tell him you didn’t would have been a blatant lie, but you wanted so desperately for him to give you your release. And quickly. “Please.”

“What are you begging for, my love?” Roger purred, nipping at your neck. It was as if his actions were deliberate. As if he wanted you to beg.

The harshness of his mouth against that soft spot made the feeling between your legs spike. Your walls clenched around him, trying to hurry things along.

“I can’t stop thinking about how beautiful you looked when you were pregnant,” Roger admitted, his voice catching in his throat.

Casting your mind back to how he could barely keep his hands off you, how content you felt. It added yet another layer of bliss to the situation, making you more eager, rolling your hips up against him, desperate for him to give you just that again.

“Showing the world that you’re all mine. So full and gorgeous,” Roger continued, his voice descending into a stilted growl. It felt like he was all around you, cocooning you in a divine warmth that made his painstaking movements less tedious. All you wanted was to savour him like this, slowly working you into oblivion. “Tell me how much you want it,” he whispered.

Words escaped you. Your mind was so fogged that all you could focus on was Roger’s movements and his words. Hanging on each and every one of them. Your eyes were clamped shut, trying to centre yourself. Telling you exactly what he was going to do to you. You ached for it.

“Tell me. Tell me, my love. I know you want this as much as I do.” Roger’s body was growing tense. His hips no longer moved in fluid motions. Instead, they were consuming and primal. His breathing was becoming erratic against your neck as you clawed at his hair, clinging on to handfuls for dear life. “I’m not gonna pump another baby into you if you don’t tell me how much you want it.”

You opened your eyes, cursing. The pleasure Roger had worked so steadily to build inside you seemed to skyrocket quicker than your body could handle. His cock struck just the right spot inside you with every jagged thrust. And it had you delirious. Nothing could stop you from blurting a garbled, “Please Rogie. Come inside me.” Or from allowing yourself to succumb. Limbs, voice, cunt. All trembling. Until you saw stars.

When your orgasm subsided, Roger’s weight on top of you became so much more apparent. Squeezing himself tightly against you, grunting in your ear. Knitting both of you together. Your walls still quivered, pushing him along. Despite being on your own comedown, you could feel another wave hitting you. Roger’s resolve gave way, flooding you with rope after rope of his seed until seeped out of you.

Roger’s face was nestled against your neck as his movements stilled and his breathing slowed down. He chuckled to himself, peppering delicate kisses over your skin. “Think that did the trick?”

Pulling him back by his hair, you narrowed your eyes, feigning seriousness. “We're very, very out of practice, Rogie.”

Roger’s face was flushed with bashful joy that emphasised the laughter lines around his. “We’re going to need to try again, then,” he suggested, shuffling down the bed, allowing his lips to skirt over your chest. “Get some practice in until we get it right. You never know, we might have two buns in the oven before the day’s out!”

You cringed at that statement, squeezing your legs closed fearing your laughter might make a mess of the sheets. His enthusiasm was endearing, though. “I don’t think that’s how it works, Rogie.”

“I know,” he said, spreading your legs for him again. He came to rest between your legs and wasted no time in digging in, taking in the heady scent. It made him hungry for more as he growled, sucking at your swollen folds, drawing his teeth over them like an animal. “Fuck, you taste so good with my cum oozing out of you.”

How he could flip from joking naively, to becoming completely unhinged in a matter of seconds, was beyond you. It sent your mind spiralling again. With a sharp intake of breath, you arched your back, working yourself against Roger’s mouth as his tongue continued to lap away at your entrance.

Your enjoyment was short lived as soft cries pierced the moment.

Roger snapped himself awake. The glimmer of his old self was quickly swapped out as dad mode kicked in again. The lust in his eyes faded to a tired worry, looking out at the hall.

Hiking himself on to his knees, he sighed, “I’ll see to her.” He tugged up the zipper of his jeans and gave you a deep, sloppy kiss that lingered just long enough for you to whine in disappointment the second he pulled away. “You stay there and get some rest.”

Drawing your hand over your lips, wiping away the slick residue, you lay back. You fixed your dress, smoothing it over your thighs, while Roger padded down the hall on the way to your daughter’s room.

Even before he reached her, he was cooing sweetly. “It’s okay sweetheart. Dada’s here.” You sighed, listening to Roger soothing her, carrying her through the hall towards your bedroom. “Who’s in here? Is mum-mum here?”

Her eyes lit up upon seeing you, stretching out her tiny, chubby arms. “Mum-mum!”

You sat up straight, crossing your legs as Roger placed her in your lap. Her soft, blonde curls stuck up every which way, tickling your jawline until you smoothed them down with kisses.

Roger sat at the foot of the bed, taking in the picture of his girls, his head cocked to the side. His eyes flicked to you. “Boy or a girl?”

You chuckled. “You’re already thinking about it?”

“I can’t stop, now,” Roger admitted, crawling up beside you. He wrapped his arm around you, propping his chin on your head, kissing your hair.

You nestled into his chest, just as your daughter did with yours. “What do you reckon, sweetheart?” you asked, looking down at her.

Roger curled her hair around his fingertips. “Are you going to be the best big sister ever?”

The little girl narrowed her eyes, clamouring over your legs to climb up on Roger’s chest. She reached up, giving the ends of his hair a tug. “Nope.”

You and Roger exchanged surprised glances.

“I guess she likes being the centre of attention. Don’t you darling,” he beamed, kissing her forehead.

“I wonder where she gets that from.”


End file.
